


Sidewalk Chalk

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Artistic Hunter Clarington, Artists, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Dick Jokes, Dorks in Love, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sidewalk Chalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Hunter has sidewalk chalk. Creativity ensues.Prompt: Character B is a really good artist but Character A has no idea.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sidewalk Chalk

"Hunter, what the _fuck_ are we doing out here? I'm pretty sure it's at least a hundred degrees outside."

The aforementioned Hunter rolled his eyes. "Shut up and take your shirt off, you big baby." Hunter had already stripped off his shirt and was digging around in the garage for who knows what.

The two of them were staying with Hunter's parents for a couple of weeks, the older couple wanting to spend time with their son and his boyfriend before they went off to college in New York. Sebastian's dad couldn't care less, so it worked out for everyone.

They were barely a week into their stay when Sebastian started to get bored. Hunter's parents offered to pay for whatever they wanted to do, so the two teens had already been ziplining twice and went on a hot air balloon flight. They'd also been to the zoo, toured the Air Force Academy, and gone on like seven hikes. It had been the best week of Sebastian's life, right up until the seventh day they were there.

It was so hot and miserable outside that they didn't want to do anything even remotely outdoors, which was why Sebastian was so confused.

"Is this all a ploy to get my shirtless?" Sebastian smirked. "All you had to do was ask." He ripped his shirt off and threw it unceremoniously on the ground.

It seemed Hunter wasn't interested at all in Sebastian's perfectly toned abs. Instead, the older boy continued digging in tubs of random junk until he finally found what he was looking for. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "I knew she didn't through it away." He turned around, holding two large boxes of chalk.

"Sidewalk chalk? Are we five?"

Hunter brushed past Sebastian, making sure to bump his hip slightly. "You sure act like it sometimes."

"You didn't think I was five when we were-"

"Sebastian!" Hunter cut him off, looking scandalized. "Not in front of Abby!"

Right. Abby. Hunter's precious dog. The young cane corso was on her bed in the corner of the garage, nearly fast asleep. For a dog that was barely over a year old, she was quite lazy.

Sebastian was nothing if not a dog person, so while Hunter was setting up the chalk (again, seriously, chalk?), Sebastian went over to give Abby a few pets. She rolled over on her side to give him some room to rub her belly, and Sebastian had never related to an animal more.

"Bas, come here. You have to at least give this a chance."

Sebastian looked at Abby, who looked right back at him. "You dad is annoying, ya know that?" The cane corso responded by licking him in the face. Sebastian grimaced at the slobber all over him. "Thanks."

He straightened up, cracking his back as he did so, and went to join Hunter. The latter had found a patch of shade in the driveway and was already drawing away. Sebastian couldn't tell what it was yet, but that didn't matter so much because he already knew what he was going to draw.

A good twenty minutes later, Sebastian was done with his masterpiece. It was fairly impressive, if he did say so himself. Beside him, Hunter was still going. Worn out pieces of chalk were stacked in a pile next to him and his chest and arms were covered in colorful dust. It was quite sexy, actually, but maybe that was just because Hunter had a really nice body and Sebastian was a horny teenager.

When Sebastian got a good look at Hunter's art, he was absolutely floored. It was _amazing_.

The older teen had drawn Sebastian's face in meticulous detail, all the way down to the light freckles on his cheeks and above his eyes. "What the hell, Hunter!" Sebastian exclaimed. Hunter looked startled, as though he had forgotten the real Sebastian was sitting right next to him. "When were you going to tell me that you were a goddamn artist?"

Hunter shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's just a hobby," he said, but he was clearly enjoying Sebastian's enthusiasm. "What did you draw?" He leaned over to look, and all of a sudden Sebastian felt very ashamed of what he made.

"You don't need to-" Too late. Hunter was already looking.

The older teen looked from the drawing to Sebastian and back again. "You drew a giant dick."

"Yes."

"On my parents' driveway?"

"Yeah."

"In the same house where my twelve-year-old sister lives?"

"That's correct."

"You're unbelievable."

(Though Hunter had to admit, it was a pretty accurate drawing of his dick.)

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Hunter is very artsy while Sebastian is more scientific and maybe into writing, so that's why I chose this prompt!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a nice comment or kudos before you leave!


End file.
